


Chris Takes His Time

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: CEvans - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Chris meets Y/N at one of RDJ's parties.





	Chris Takes His Time

Y/N didn’t like that she was at this party. She knew she was only invited because pf who her friends were. She sighed and grabbed more whiskey to drink. Y/N didn’t want to remember the night since she felt like it was going to be a disaster. She stood against the doorframe to the room where everyone was gathering and talking, she was just observing like she always did. Y/N was quite the wallflower. She always has been, even in high school. What she didn’t notice was the tall, muscular man with the baseball cap staying at her and watching her. She had been so caught up with people watching she didn’t know someone was watching her.

She finally pushed off the frame where she was standing and made her way to the empty couch to just relax. She was hoping no one notice and she could avoid the awkward conversation. Y/N looked confident but deep down she was still a shy, innocent girl. Once seated she tucked a piece of her hair behind her left ear. The man slowly made his way slowly over to the couch to sit next to the beautiful woman he was watching. Y/N smiled at him once he sat down.

“Hi, I’m Chris,” the man stuck out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Y/n,” she responded.

Chris smiled and scooted closer, “What brings you here? I haven’t seen you before at one of Robert’s parties.”

“I came with some friends that were invited. I normally don’t go to these kinds of things, they aren’t really my scene,” Y/N rambled. She swigged more whiskey from her cup.

“Well, we are all celebrating an end of an era. 10 years to be exact so you came to a good one,” Chris gingerly sipped his beer. “I take it you are more of a bookworm than a party girl.”

Y/N nodded, “I tend to tell my friends I don’t feel like going but tonight no such luck.”

Chris smirked as he put his arm behind your back, “I guess it is my lucky night then. I get to talk with you and find out all about Y/N.” Robert danced up to the front of the couch.

“Chris buddy, I have been looking for you. Holland said he can drink you under the table and Ruffalo and Stan want to see it. Scar just shook her head. Let’s go show the boy who is superior in drinking,” Robert laughed.

“Robert, I don’t think giving the kid alcohol poisoning will be fair to him since he has to film in two days,” Chris responded ignoring Y/N. She was cool with it since she just wanted to blend in but she was attracted to Chris and wanted him to give her attention. Chris had gotten up and followed Robert.

Y/n sighed and chugged the whiskey left in her cup and headed to find more. This would be her third glass. She chugged that one too. Y/N swayed to find where the drinking contest was happening. She watched as Tom Holland and Chris chugged beers. Tom looked green around the gills and Chris looked like her had done this a lot. Y/N moved over to him and Chris rolled his eyes and walked closer to Sebastian. Y/N watched the contest and saw that Chris was winning. Once it was all over, she walked over to talk with Chris.

“I see you won,” y/n spoke softly unsure if Chris would even acknowledge her.

Chris laughed as he grabbed his left pec, “Yeah, the kid had it coming.”

Y/N shocked Chris had answered her. “What do you like to do for fun,” she let the alcohol take control.

Chris become a little uncomfortable, “Relaxing mostly.”

Y/n cocked her head to the side, “Come on anything juicier than relaxing. I mean you must have something that you do.”

“Nope, relaxing when I am not filming is pretty much it,” Chris responded shortly.

Y/N thought, **“Ah, he’s playing hard-to-get. That’s cute.** ”

Chris looked at her wide eyed, she actually said that aloud, “Y/N what makes you think I am playing hard-to-get?”

Y/N looked at Chris completely embarrassed, “Oh, shit did I say that out loud.” She put her face in her hands.

“How much have you had to drink princess,” Chris asked.

“Apparently enough to speak all my thoughts,” Y/n replied in a whisper.

“Do you want to get out of here,” Chris whispered softly into her ear.

Y/N nodded and grabbed Chris’s hand. They both left the party for Y/N’s place. Once they got there Chris settled on the couch and Y/N grabbed some water for them.

“Sorry, if the place is a mess,” Y/N said.

“Baby girl you have nothing to be sorry for. Your place is extremely clean,” Chris replied.

Y/N sat next to him on the couch and looked at him through half lidded lashes. Chris looked at her pulling her close. He brushed her nose with his before slowly kissing her. When they broke away, they both were panting only Y/N was flush.

“Are you sure you should be doing this drunk Y/N,” Chris was trying to act like the adult.

**“Would you reconsider if I was sober,”** Y/N rebuffed. Chris just stared into her eyes with his blue lust blown ones. “I can tell you if I was sober this wouldn’t be happening?”

“Why not,” Chris moved his hand to hold on to her hip.

Y/N blushed, “I have never done anything like this before.” She looked away and down to the floor.

Chris smiled softly before putting a finger under her chin lifting her face to meet his. “I don’t care if you’re a virgin princess. I will make it as good for you as I can,” Chris leaned closer gently kissing her. Y/N moved her hands to hold onto his arms.

Chris pulled her onto his lap as he let his hands trail up and down her sides. Y/N slid her hands under his shirt feeling the muscles underneath. Chris leaned forward and nipped at her jaw and neck. Y/N whimpered.

“Can we move to the bedroom sweetheart,” Chris wanted to know.

Y/N smiled,” Yes we can.” Chris picked her up and followed her instructions to get to the bedroom. He laid Y/N out on the bed and pulled off his shirt. Then he moved over her to kiss her crazy. Y/N felt his hands go to her shirt and she nodded for his to remove it. Once off Chris kissed his way down her neck. He bit at her collarbone and then pulled a breast out of her lace bra. He lapped at her nipple and biting gently. Y/N arched up into him moaning.

“I didn’t think you would be this sensitive,” Chris mentioned as he tossed her bra behind him and attack her other breast. Chris moved down to kiss Y/N’s stomach as he reached her jeans. He looked up to her and Y/N cared her hand through his hair and nodded again. Chris unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. He saw matching lace panties to the bra she had worn. Chris groaned and slowly swiped his hand over her crotch.

“Chris,” Y/N whimpered.

“I am going to make you feel good baby. I am also going to stretch you some so you can take me beautiful,” Chris told her. Chris’s hand slowly removed her panties and he saw her slick lips. He kissed her inner thighs on each side before he made his way to her folds. Chris nuzzled his face against her lips and Y/N gripped his hair bucking her hips. Chris loved that he was her first. “So wet for me Y/N. I get to experience you first time baby girl and that is so fucking hot.” Chris lips and tongue assaulted her clit. Y/N bucked against his face and Chris used his arm slung across her waist to hold her down. He sucked and licked the tight nub while his fingers spread her juices. Chris slid one finger in and he could feel how tight she was. He stroked her spot repeatedly until he could feel her relax some and then slid a second finger in.

Y/N felt a burn that wasn’t like anything she felt before. “Fuck, Chris,” She moaned as he pulled her hair. She felt his tongue flick her clit as his fingers stroked her from the inside. She could feel him widening them as he pushed them into her heat. She felt the tight coil in her stomach start as he legs started to stiffen. Chris smiled against her pussy before doubling his efforts. Chris sucked on her clit as he slipped a 3rd finger in and massaged her sensitive spot inside until her felt her squeezing his fingers.

“Come for me angel,” Chris coaxed. “Come for Y/N. I got you. Let go baby.” Chris pulled her clit back into his mouth has his fingers massaged faster.

“Fuck Chris. Oh God Fuck,” Y/n moaned as she came and soaked Chris’s fingers and face. He laid his head on her thigh while he stroked her through her orgasm. When she finally came down, she looked at him and pulled his hair to get him to moved up to her. Chris leaned over her and kissed her sweetly. “Fuck me Chris,” Y/N Blurted out.

Chris groaned, “My pleasure princess.” Chris unbutton his jeans as Y/N watched his slip out of them and his boxers. Her mouth dropped in amazement in how big he was. “This was hurt a little bit Y/N if it does let me know. If you want to stop tell me and we will not matter what okay?”

“Okay. I am trusting you Chris,” Y/N slid her hand down to stroke his heavy cock. Chris moaned and moved her hand as he lined up with her entrance and slowly pushed in. Y/n grimaced in pain as he slowly pushed in all the way. When he was fully seated, he gave her a minute to adjust. “Move,” Y/N said. Chris slowly pulled his hips back until his tip was the only thing in her and then pushed back in. Y/N winced.

“Are you alright,” Chris asked.

“Keep going please,” Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist. Chris started to thrust into her and Y/N felt the pain subside and pleasure started to take over. She whimpered when he hit soft spot. She started to buck her hips in time with his movements. Y/N hands went to his back and her back arched. She felt so good.

“Fuck, Y/N you take me so well. You’re so wet and I can feel you already squeezing my cock,” Chris praised her. Y/N felt as light as she could be and it felt like she could float away. Chris slapped her ass and she moaned loud. “You like that princess. You like when I spank you.” Y/N just nodded no trusting her voice. Chris slapped her other ass cheek. Y/N jerked as she moaned for him. Chris’s thrusts were becoming erratic. “You close baby girl. I am gonna come. I want you to come first.”

“Chris,” Y/N panted breathy. Chris’s hand moved between them as he started to furiously rub her swollen clit. Y/N gripped onto his back nails digging into his skin. “Fuck, please Chris, please,” She begged. Chris’s hand never let up as he thrusted harder and faster in time with his hand.

“Let go baby girl. I got you. Be a good girl and come with me,” Chris spoke. Once the last words were out of his mouth you both came hard. You felt him spurt and he felt her spasm around him. He rested his head into her crook of your neck. When they both came down Chris asked, “How was your first time?”

Y/N smiled looking into his eyes, “It was amazing. Thank you.”

Chris nipped at her bottom lip, “What do you say we do this again in an hour or so?”

Y/N smirked, **“Yes we can!”**


End file.
